1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus employed for displaying image data.
2. Related Background Art
Image data employed in the business field are classified into code image data generated in a character generator in response to character or symbol codes, and optical image data obtained by reading an image with an image sensor or by an image reading and a post-process applied thereto.
Some recent data editing apparatuses are designed to display both such character code data and image data. In such display, the operator is unable to identify whether the displayed data are character code data or image data, and thus may find difficulty in operation in case of further processing the displayed data.